


‘Decimo’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna e Hayato festeggiano Natale in Italia coi gemelli, i figli più grandi.Scritta per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: 4# KHR, Coppia a tua scelta, "Non immaginavo che il Natale in Italia fosse così..."Bingo: Corona + Polo Nord + Future!FicScritta sentendo: In Flames - Pallar Anders Visa; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGVJY_wraM8.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Futuro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130966
Kudos: 2





	‘Decimo’

‘Decimo’

“Allora, come volete festeggiare questo Natale, Decimo?” domandò Tsuna, con un tono di sarcasmo pesante nella voce acuta.

Gokudera si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi, scompigliandoli, mentre le sue gote pallide si tingevano di rosa.

“Avete intenzione di prendermi in giro per tutta la vita per questo, vero?” chiese.

Sawada ondeggiò sul posto, con le mani dietro la schiena. “Umh, fammi pensare”. Si portò l’indice alle labbra, ticchettando su quello inferiore. “Sì, è una proposta allettante”. Ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Penso che potrei farlo”.

Hayato si massaggiò il collo.

“Non sarò mai Decimo. Anche se dovessi diventare Boss dei Vongola, Primo non accetterebbe la mia volontà. Desidera solo la vostra”.

Tsuna si avvicinò alla finestra, rispondendo: “Per quanto mi riguarda, può continuare ad aspettare”.

Osservò Byakuran e sua sorella Lizzi che s’inseguivano, tirandosi palle di neve, correndo intorno a un grande pupazzo.

Fuuta dimenava le mani, nel tentativo di calmarli. Lambo fu raggiunto da una palla e precipitò a terra, I-pin corse ad aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

“Pensi che dovremmo scendere a vedere come stanno i bambini?” domandò.

Gokudera gli andò alle spalle e gli posò un bacio sul collo. “Voi non state ancora bene ed è meglio non prendiate freddo”.

Tsuna gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. “Hayato, ti ho detto di darmi del tu!” si lamentò.

Gokudera ridacchiò.

< Lo amo così volitivo >.

“Scusa, scusa…”.

Tsuna annuì ed incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non immaginavo che il Natale in Italia fosse così… Non avevo mai visto quei ‘presepi’ e ho trovato un po’ folle la gente che è uscita di notte, con questo freddo da Polo Nord, per andare in chiesa”.

Gokudera lo abbracciò, cullandolo contro di sé.

“Anche se Xanxus con quella corona stava davvero bene. Non era per niente meno spaventoso all’apparenza, ma sembrava così serio…”. Proseguì Tsuna.

“Non temete, non ho nessuna intenzione di andare in chiesa. La mia unica divinità sei tu” mormorò Gokudera. Posandogli un bacio nei capelli castani che si stavano allungando.


End file.
